Mistakes
by ForeverInYouth
Summary: Miley had one passionate night with her boyfriend, Nick Grey and although it was an amazing feeling, that night is now the biggest regret of her life. Nick's in jail and Miley can't help, but blame herself and of course her verbally abusive father. Niley.
1. Regretful

**Mistakes**

Passion, sweat, ecstasy, and love. It all started with a bit of harmless kissing, then it went from sensual to sexual in minutes. Little did I know, it was the biggest mistake of my life.

Okay, lets fast forward to the present for a little bit. I'm Miley. My boyfriend, Nick and I have been dating for two years now. It's actually our two year anniversary today. Too bad I only get to spend about ten minutes with him.

Maybe I should elaborate on the story a little more. About three months ago, Nick and I were at my house. We were alone, so we figured it was an appropriate time to have a little make-out session. Nothing more, but one thing led to another and it got further than we planned. Anyway, my dad walked in on us and didn't like what he saw. My dad is a cop. Nick and I are only a year apart, but he's 18 and I'm 17. Legally, he's an adult and I'm not. So, my dad decided he would arrest Nick for statutory rape. I know, it may seem like it's not a big deal and it's just a misdemeanor, but whether he's in jail for one year or ten years, either way, he does have a criminal record now. He has really big plans for his life too. He really wants to be a doctor. I wish we didn't do it. I feel like it's all my fault, I seduced him, and now he's serving a year in jail for it. I hate my dad. It's not even that he's overprotective or anything. He just hates my happiness and I know that's what every teenage girl says, but I'm serious. I'm not being overdramatic. My dad literally loathes me. He's a cop, so he does feed me and he doesn't hit me or anything. I guess it could be worse, but still. He hates me because my mom died giving birth to me. I'm the monster that killed his wife and for that, I must suffer.

* * *

**I'm thinking about doing this, but I'm pretty skeptical about it. **

**I need your guys' feed back.**

**Should I do this story? **

**Review and tell me if you think I should, please! **


	2. We Can Work Through the Pain

Since it's our anniversary, I'm going to go visit Nick. I have to be careful, though. My dad's home today and he'll take away anything and everything that could possibly make me smile, my iPod, radio, car, all of which I paid for, might I mention. He'll even take school away from me for a few days, if he finds out that I left. I cautiously turned the knob on my obnoxiously colored off-white door. I hate my room. It's so boring, but my dad will have a fit if I make my room look the way I want it. As I tip-toed out, I grabbed my jacket hanging on the coat rack outside my door. I walked quietly past my dad's room, hearing him snore. Good. He's dead asleep. He won't hear me leave. I silently ran down the stairs, wanting to see Nick as soon as possible. Once I reached the door, I looked behind me listening carefully, making sure that he was still asleep. He was. Now, I just need to make sure I'm back by 4:30, when he usually wakes up from his nap. Thank God they decided to put Nick in a jail other than the one my dad works in, otherwise, I'd never get to see him. I sighed, as I climbed into my green Toyota Corolla. It's not the most amazing car, but it gets me where I need to go. Although, extremely impatient, I sat there for a few minutes, waiting for the car to warm up. After it was done warming up, I put the car in drive and descended towards the jail.

I stepped out of the car and walked into the bland looking building. I asked to go see Nick Grey, the man nodded his head and lead me to a room. I sat there for a few minutes, waiting, then a tall man walked Nick into the room, taking off Nick's handcuffs. Tears began to form as I saw him dressed in that disgusting orange suit, and the handcuffs. It all just made this whole situation so much more realistic. He saw the tears fall down my cheeks, as he sat down.

"Woah, baby, don't cry, It's okay." I shook my head.

"I'm so sorry, Nick." I said, guilt consuming my entire body.

"For what? We_ both _did it. Don't you ever blame yourself." He said, as he grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers and softly rubbing his thumb against my hand.

I smiled at the feeling. I miss it. He smiled back.

"Happy anniversary. I would've got you something, but some jerk arrested me." He said, humorously.

"That's not funny." I said, trying my hardest to hold back a smile, but failing.

"Hmm… That's weird because you look like you think it's pretty funny." He said, as he smiled smugly. I shook my head, smiling.

"I love you." I said, as his beautiful chocolate brown orbs stared into my blue eyes.

"I love you too, Mi, and don't worry. Just 5 more months and I'm out of here." He said, trying to be optimistic.

"_Just_ 5 more months? Nick, that's a long time. I miss you. I can't hug you, I can't kiss you. Nick, people at school know our situation, and they all think I'm a slut. That's what I am at school now. I'm a slut." I said, as the tears started forming again.

"Hey, don't cry, Mi, please?" he said, worry evident on his face. "I miss you too, you have no idea, but we can work through this. You just have to learn to disregard what they say. You have Demi to help you work through this, while I'm gone."

I nodded, even though I wanted him out of here, I knew he was right. The reality of it was, he won't be back for five months and I needed to learn to cope.

I nodded. "You're righ--" Suddenly, a man's voice interrupted me.

"Time's up. You have to go back to your cell."

Nick nodded. He let go of my hand, whispering, "I love you, Mi" before he got up and left.

"I love you, too." I whispered, even though I knew he couldn't hear me, he was already gone. I got up and walked to my car. I got in and I just sat there and cried for 15 minutes. I looked at my phone. It was 5:08. I need to get home. I started the car, praying to God that my dad accidentally overslept.

* * *

**Hey, guys! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. It means a lot to me. So, I have 7 reviews on my story, right now. Can I get 3 more and make it 10? Then, I'll post chapter 3. **


	3. Murderer

Panicking, I rushed home, running a few stop signs in the process, and ignoring the angry drivers honking and most likely, cursing at me.

Once I arrived home, I saw the lights on in the living room through the window and decided that going through the front door was way too risky. I decided upon, sneaking quietly through the back door, in hopes that my dad wasn't there, he never goes in the storage room. Never, that is, except for today.

"You've been gone?!" He asked, angered. At least I was successful in sneaking out without his knowledge.

"Yes." I said, annoyance clear in my tone.

"You better not talk to me like that, girl!" Girl. That's what he always called me. In his mind, that was my name. I had to learn my name from my grandma, because he even called me that at age one. He doesn't even introduce me as his daughter to his friends. He didn't bother to introduce me at all, unless they asked and even then, he'd say "Oh, that girl's name is Miley."

"Where the hell have you been?!"

"At Demi's." I lied.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I called her mom and asked?!"

"Yes, I would. She doesn't need to be bothered right now." That one was true. She was busy, working her ass off because her douche bag, boss didn't step up on giving her the promotion he's been promising her for the past two years. He apparently wasn't "feeling it" what an ass.

"Cut the crap. You were visiting Nick, weren't you?" He said, as if I murdered someone.

"And if I was?" I said, letting my anger get the best of me. That was not the wisest thing to do, I need to learn to think before I speak.

"You stay away from that boy! Do you know how bad it is for my reputation that my daughter is dating someone in jail?!"

"You're the one that arrested him! You should of thought about that before!"

"He committed a crime! If I didn't, that would also damage my reputation."

I shook my head, laughing non-humorously, "That's all you care about, isn't it? Here I am, your daughter, your own flesh and blood and the only thing you're worried about is your reputation?!"

"You're not my daughter!" He said, as if it was the most sickening thing he's ever heard.

"Oh, no. Of course not! You're just half of what created me!" I said, my voice oozing with sarcasm.

"You. Killed. My. Wife." He said, sharply.

"You think I meant to? Do you think I chose to be born?! I had no say in my existence. Yeah, you lost your wife, but it's been almost eighteen years! Move on with your life. How do you think it feels to grow up without a mother? To grow up with a father that blames _me_ for her death? Believe me, it's terrible, but I don't go around blaming people for things that aren't their fault!"

"It's not your fault?! Then who's fault is it, huh?"

"_No ones! _It was her time to go!"

"No! You're a murderer! You murdered her!" He yelled, as he exited the room, slamming the door.

I slid down the cream colored wall, shaking and crying, whispering

"It's not my fault, it's not my fault, it's not my fault." Not because I believed it, but because I wanted to.

The next morning I woke up on the floor of the storage room. I must've cried myself to sleep, I realized. I walked upstairs to my room, to see it was only 5:30. Too early to get ready for school, but I wasn't tired to go back to sleep, so I looked through my clothes, trying to find an outfit to wear today. I decided upon a pair of dark blue, distressed, skinny jeans, some red flats with black stitching and a tiny black bow on the front, and a cream colored tank top under a black blazer. I took a quick shower, put on my outfit, letting my hair dry in it's natural curls. I applied my make-up, ate, brushed my teeth, you know, the typical morning routine. When I was done, it was 6:30. I'm ready really early today, especially considering that it's Wednesday, collab day, so no school until 8:45. I decided I'd just go over to Demi's, who conveniently, lives right next door to me. I don't really tell her when I'm coming over anymore. Her home is like a second home to me. As I walked up the two front steps, I grabbed the key to her house that her mom, generously got for me when we were in 8th grade. She figured I was over so much that she might as well get me a key. I fumbled with the key as I tried to unlock the door. I'm terrible with locking and unlocking doors. Finally, after about two minutes, I opened the door, being greeted immediately.

"Good morning, Miley." A familiar, gentle voice said.

"Morning, mom." I said, going over and giving her a quick hug. I stopped calling her Ms. Lovato and started considering her my mom, when I was in 7th grade.

_We were out to eat at Chili's._

"_Miley, sweetie, do you have money?" Ms. Lovato asked me._

_I shook my head, "No. My dad wouldn't give me any. He said that there was food in the house." I said, truthfully. "I don't have to eat with you guys. I can watch."_

"_Nonsense!" She said, as if that was the most ridiculous thing she's ever heard. _

"_I'm paying for you!" She demanded._

"_Are you sure?" I said, feeling extremely guilty._

"_Of course she is!" Demi chimed in. "Thanks, mom." She said to Ms. Lovato, smiling. _

"_Yeah, thanks, mom. I said, accidentally, but immediately, I realized what I said. I covered my mouth with my hands out of embarrassment._

"_I'm so sorry!" I apologized, wondering why in the world I just called her mom._

"_It's perfectly fine, sweetie! I don't mind at all. You're like a daughter to me, anyway." She said, warmly, and I couldn't help but smile at the thought of some sort of mother figure in my life._

"Thanks, mom." I said, as I headed up the stairs. I knocked on the oddly bright white door of Demi's room.

"Hey, Miles." She said, smiling.

I walked into her room filled with memories to reminisce in. Her walls were dark purple with two different sized hand prints and splatter everywhere that we put on them the first day of our freshman year.

"_Demi, why do you have black paint in your room?" I said, laughing because of a previous joke Demi had told me._

_Her laughter slowly faded, as she answered my question. _

"_Oh, I was going to paint my walls black, but I decided that I like the dark purple better. It suits me more."_

"_Well, since you have black paint in your room, we should put our hand prints on the wall, right now and some the last day of our senior year, just to serve as a memory, to show our growth through our four years of high school." I said, excitedly._

"_Okay! Lets do it!" She agreed, as she got up to get the paint bucket._

_When she opened the paint bucket, I got a tray from her closet, put it on the floor and poured some of the paint into it, then dipped my hands in it. We were both wearing plain white shirts that day, and I couldn't resist the urge to get paint on her, so I lifted up my hand and put a print on her shirt. _

"_Hey!" She said, laughing. Then she dipped her hand in the tray and made her arm fly out, not only did she get my shirt, but her wall as well. We gasped, and after a minute of staring at the wall fell on the floor and had a fit of laughter. We decided we might as well finish the wall and make the theme splatter paint. We finished it off with our two hand prints. That day I left with a complete splatter paint outfit. _

"Hey, Dem!" I said, smiling, too.

"Did you see Nick yesterday?" She asked, curiously. I had told her I was going to try the other day.

"Yeah, for like ten minutes, and my dad found out and somehow turned it into an argument about me "murdering" my mom, as does every argument." I said rolling my eyes and putting air quotes around murdering, even though I half believed it.

"Your father's such an ass." She said, sighing.

"Tell me about it." I said, rolling my eyes.

Demi just stared at me, smiling for two minutes straight.

"What?" I asked, confused, as I smiled.

"My mom and I were talking the other day, and as soon as you're eighteen, which is in two months, you're moving in with us."

"What?!" I said, completely shocked.

"Demi, I couldn't--"

"Miles, you practically live here already. If you moved in, you wouldn't have to sneak out to see Nick. Even when he gets out of jail, you know your dad would never let you see him."

I just smiled.

"Okay."

"Okay, what?" Demi said, confused.

"I'll move in."

"Duh." Demi said, rolling her eyes. "I wasn't asking you. I was telling you."

I laughed, looking at the time. "Dem, it's 7:30, you better finish getting ready."

She nodded, as she went to the bathroom to change into her outfit and get ready for me. Unlike me, she showers at night. It saves her time and her hair looks better that way. About twenty minutes later, she walked out in a black, bubble skirt over a white tank top, with a thick, black belt, and some white flats.

"You look really cute." I said.

"Thanks" she responded, smiling.

"Trying to impress someone?" I asked, curiously.

"No one in particular. Just anyone." She said, shrugging.

"Well, you're going to be making some heads turn."

She smiled, as she looked at the time. "We better get to school."

I nodded in agreement, as I started towards the stairs, after grabbing my coach bag. It was a gift from Nick for my 16th birthday, along with a fancy dinner and a necklace with both of our initials and "_I love you, Mi._" engraved on the back. I guess you could say he's pretty rich. His dad is a big-time, successful lawyer, but I never really cared about that. Money, or no money, he's still the Nick I love beyond what words can describe.

"You really need to get a license." I said, laughing. I take Demi to school everyday, because she can never pass her drivers test.

"I know, I know. I don't understand why I didn't pass the last one. I thought I did pretty good." She said, as she opened the door to my car and sat in the passenger seat.

"Demi, the poor guy started crying."

"Yeah, he was obviously way oversensitive."

I laughed, shaking my head.

"I love you, Dem."

"I know." She said, shrugging.

"Now get to driving!" She said in a fake, demanding voice.

I playfully, rolled my eyes, as I put the key in the ignition and started towards school, hoping that I'd be able to go one day without being called false names. I hate school, but the bright side is that I'm a senior, and I'm done with this place _forever_, soon.

* * *

**Okay, so I didn't get the amount of reviews I wanted, but I decided to post this chapter anyway. Just because I was _dying_ to post another chapter.**

**I do want you guys to review more, though. There are times, like now, where I'll budge and post the next chapter, ragardless of the reviews, but most of the time, I'll wait.**

**I mean, reviewing is not bad. It takes so much time to think of new ideas, new chapters, and to try to make it actually appeal to people, so all I'm asking for is a little appreciation. It only takes a few seconds, maybe a few minutes to review. **

**Thank you to everyone that has been reviewing. I have so much gratitude towards you. **

**-xoxo Tori.**


	4. Be Strong

"Ugh," I groaned.

"Stupid sophomores," Demi mumbled.

"Why can't they just follow the rules, and save the parking lot for the upperclassmen?" I said, clearly annoyed.

After searching for a few minutes, I finally found a spot.

"Finally," I said, histrionically.

"You're so dramatic, Miles," Demi claimed, with a chuckle.

"I know, I know. Maybe I should pursue a career in acting," I said, jokingly.

"You mean prostitution?" An unfamiliar voice chimed in.

"Uhmm, do I know you?"

"No, but I know who you are. Everyone does," she said smirking.

I laughed a fake, but believable laugh, pretending not to be offended by the derogatory comment she just had made towards me, "You don't even know me, but you know enough about me to judge me? What, are you obsessed with me?"

She was speechless, she stood there in defeat for a while, then she rushed away as fast as she could.

"You okay?" Demi asked, clearly concerned.

"Yeah, I'm great!" I lied.

"Oh, please. Give up, you can't lie to me, hon."

I sighed, "I know. I'll be fine, though, Dem."

"Alright," she said skeptically. "So, are you planning on seeing Nick today?"

"Only if I can stay at your house tonight?" I said more like a question, than a statement.

"Duh," she said, rolling her eyes.

"I miss him," I said, looking down.

"I know you do, and I know he misses you, _immensely _as well, but he's out in five months. You're a strong girl, I know you can hold it out."

"That's way too long, Demi. I haven't kissed him, I haven't held his hand, I haven't even hugged him, in seven months, Demi!" I said, as the brim of my eyes began to fill with tears, but I wiped them away. Crying is _never _an option for me, not in public, at least.

"I know, hon, and I wish I could change it, because in my eyes, what he did was not a crime, but the only thing we can do is hold our heads high, and show everyone how strong we are," she said, as she comfortingly rubbed my back.

"I need him," I said, my tone cracked, not hiding my hopelessness.

Demi's POV

I want to be able to help her. To just sit there and say, "everything's going to be okay," but the truth is, I have doubts of my own. I may not feel the same kind of pain as her, but I feel it to the same extent. Nick is like my brother. I love him to death, and I'm just as hurt about this as she is, but _I_ can't show that. Why do I have to stay strong Why can't I breakdown? Her boyfriend is In jail, yes, and you have no idea how much empathy I have for her, how much I'd love for her to be happy again, but at the same time, my brother is in jail, too. Why do I have to be strong for the both of us? I'd like to be able to let a few tears slip, too, you know? It's healthy to cry.

Miley's POV

I feel so guilty. I look at Demi's face, and I can read her emotions so clearly. She thinks she can pretend that she's so strong and she knows it'll all be okay, and I believe it, I believe it for a few minutes just for the sake of my own sanity, but I'm not stupid. I know she has just as many doubts as I do. Just as many unanswered questions. She feels like she has to put on this tough girl façade and it's all for _me, _this is all _my _fault. I don't want to tell her that I can see her hiding behind her mask of strength, because I know she'll feel like a bad friend, which is completely incomprehensible for me, because she's trying so hard. Maybe _I_ should stop being a bad friend and take into consideration the other people being affected by this whole ordeal. There's also Demi, Joe, Nick's parents, Nick himself, and I'm sitting here, selfishly revolving the situation around me. Demi may feel guilty if I tell her the truth, but the truth is what she needs to hear. The girl needs a break, she deserves to throw something at a wall, curse her life, and scream at the top of her lungs.

"Stop," I said, staring at an object behind, Demi instead of focusing my attention on her. Thoughts were still running through my mind at the moment, and I was trying to process what I was going to say in my mind. She looked behind her, confused at what I was talking about. "Huh?" she said, clearly thinking I was insane, at that moment.

I turned my head, looked her straight in the eye and repeated myself, "Stop." "Stop trying to be the strong one, the independent one, stop fighting the urge to cry, and scream, and shout at the world. And if you _are_ going to withhold from showing how you really feel, do it for yourself, not for me, 'cause that just makes _me _feel guilty, and then, everybody loses. I love you, Dem. You're like my sister, and I don't want you to bottle everything up." She stood there, smiling at me, tears streaming down her face. She embraced me in a sisterly hug, and we stood there for what may have seemed like eternity to someone watching us. "Thank you, Miles," she said sincerely, "I really needed to hear that."

The bell suddenly rang, indicating our tardiness, but we paid no attention to it.

"Can I come with you?" she paused, "To see Nick." "Yeah," I said with a nod, "but they only allow one person at a time, with limited time for each one," she nodded, and with that, we separated, heading on our way to class. I was feeling like an emotional wreck, but I was also feeling like a quarter of the tiresome weight on my shoulders, had been lifted.

Once the painfully slow school day was over I walked over to the meeting spot Demi and I go to everyday after school. "Hey," she greeted.

"Hey. So, I was thinking, after we visit Nick, I'm going to visit Mrs. Gray, you want to come?"

She sighed, "Yeah, I think I should talk things over with Joe."

"Good, 'cause you really didn't have a choice," I said, laughing.

Demi chuckled, "you act like she hates you, or something, Miles,"

"Well, I wouldn't doubt it! Her son went to jail because of m--"

"Because of _both_ of you," she corrected me, before I said what she loathed hearing come out of my mouth.

"Okay, well, regardless of whether it was my fault or both of us, I'm still 50% of the reason her son is behind bars."

Demi just shook her head with a small chuckle, "Miley, have you not met her? She's the most kind and forgiving mother ever."

"Au contraire, my love. For me, that would be mom. She's never been mad at me, _ever. _Denise, well, I'd completely understand if she didn't forgive me. Handling something like this is so stressful," I refuted.

"Yeah, well, you haven't moved in yet, darling. You just wait," she said, fakely smiling.

"I hope you're right," I said as I pulled into a parking spot in front of the jail.

I must've started to become recognized in the jail, because as soon as I walked in, I heard someone yell, "visitor for Nicholas Gray!" being yelled. Soon, I was being escorted to the same room as the last time I visited Nick. I sat there waiting for a few minutes, soon enough seeing the tall intimidating man from last time, followed by Nick. He took Nick's handcuffs off, closed the door and stood in front of it inverting his focus on to us, immediately.

"Hey," Nick said, smiling at me.

"Hey," I said, smiling back, even though I hating that we were where we were.

"How was school?" He asked me. I looked down, knowing tears would soon form.

"It was great," I said, shakily. He lifted up my chin and the man by the door made his focus on Nick even more obvious.

"What happened, baby?" he asked, his voice laced with concern.

"I," I sighed, trying to find the words to explain it to him.

"People I don't even know are coming up to me, and calling me a slut. It's ridiculous. I have some sort of reputation, now."

"We talked about this, Mi. You're not, and you know it!" He said, more angered at them than me.

I sniffled, "I know, I know, I'll try not to let it get to me, but I better go, if you want to see Demi."

"Demi's here?" he said, smiling.

I nodded, "she missed you, too. She just didn't want to face the reality of it all," I said, as I got up to leave.

"I love you, Mi," he said, sweetly.

"I love you, too, Nick" I replied, with a smile, as I walked past the tall man, that I despised so much.

Demi's POV

I looked at my surroundings as a man led the way to a lifeless looking room, with a tall buff man standing by the door and the curly headed boy in an orange suit that I call my brother, sitting at a table. I sat across from him, scared, happy, nervous, upset, and confused. "Hey," I said, softly.

"Hey," he responded with the same tone.

"I miss you. We all do," I said, fighting the tears. Maybe Miley could see through the fearless façade that I put on, but I'm pretty sure I can fool Nick. "I know, I miss you too."

"Five months, and you're out," I said with a fake, but believable smile, continuing my act.

"Yeah, I can't wait," he said, smiling, what looked like a real genuine smile, but he's just as good at disguising his feelings as I am.

"You know, you don't need to act so strong," he said, looking at the table. Suddenly, the table seemed to spark my interest, too, as I looked down at it, as well.

"How can everyone see right through me?" Nick shook his head, "It's not that everyone can. I just know you all too well." I sighed, "I need to try harder," I said finally breaking down. "I need to be strong for Miley. She says I don't, but it's the only way to give anyone some spark of hope. If I fall apart, there will be no reason for anyone to try to see the good anymore," I said, as the tears trickled down my cheeks. "Demi, that's not your job! Let it go, none of this is even your fault. Please, do it for me! Do it for Miley." I sighed, as I sat there deep in thought, "I have to go. Bye, Nick," I said, as I got up and left the room.

Miley's POV

"Ready to head over to Mrs. Gray's?" I asked, as Demi and I left the jail, heading to my car.

"Yeah," she said, with a nod.

After about half an hour of driving, we stepped out of the car right in front of the beautiful, white, two-story house, walked over to the door, and knocked. After about one minute, a very surprised, and oddly enough, happy, Denise answered the door and engulfed me and Demi into a hug.

"How are you two?" It's been a while!" she said, closing the door. She was being way too friendly, and it was making the guilt burn a hole in me.

"I've been alright. Mrs. Gray, would you mind if we talked alone about," I paused, not wanting to mention his name, I didn't want the poor woman's mood to suddenly shift, "Nick," I said, in an almost whisper.

"Of course, dear," she said as her smile slowly faded. Demi went upstairs to do, who knows what, probably talk to Joe, giving me and Mrs. Gray our privacy.

"Mrs. Gray, you're an amazing mom, Nick is such a gentleman. He doesn't deserve to be in jail, and you don't deserve to go through this. I'm so sor-"

"Damn right, I don't deserve it," she agreed. "I've done everything in my power to make sure my boys treat girls with respect, and I think I did a pretty good job with that, but if you think I'm going to sit here and let you apologize, you've got another thing coming," she finished. I responded with a puzzled expression. "Look, Miley, I don't really believe in sex before marriage, but I know that Nick's in love with you, and I pray that you love him just as much, if not, more. Do you love my son, Miley?" I nodded vigorously, "of course!" I answered.

"I thought so. Miley, he's at fault just as much as you are. Remember that, okay?" she reminded, and before I could answer, I was pulled into a warm motherly embrace.

Demi's POV

I walked up the stairs, giving Miley and Mrs. Gray a moment alone. I walked up to the second door on the right, Joe Gray's room, and I knocked. The second Joe saw me, he slammed the door in my face. "Joe, please let me in," I pleaded. He opened the door just enough for me to see through a tiny crevice between the door and the wall. "What do you want, Demi?" he asked, his expression reflecting anger, not that I could blame him. "Joe, I'm sorry. It's just that this has been so hard for me to handle and-"

"Not a good excuse," he said, cutting me off, and once again closing the door on me. "Joe," I continued, standing outside the door, "I realize what I did was stupid, but people have different ways of coping, and shutting out anyone that had to do with Nick, was my solution. Miley needed me, though. I had to stay by her-"

"And I didn't?" He asked, as the anger boiled up in his tone, "Demi, you were the only one I had. The only friend that wasn't around for my money. The only person that would be there for me with no strings attached, and you abandoned me, abandoned our friendship, like it never meant anything whatsoever to you!"

"I know, and I was wrong, Joe! I was stupid. I admit that, but I need you right now," I said, tears streaming down my face. I didn't even notice that I started crying until my breathing became uneven, and I heard low sobs coming from my mouth."

"I don't know, Demi. You shoved me out of your life and now you're asking me to forgive and forget? It's not that easy."

"No." Sob. "Not." Sob. "Forget." Sob. "This was too big of an obstacle to forget." Sob. "Just forgive. That's all I'm asking of you. Please, Joe," I begged. He responded with a sigh. "Joe! Come on, please! Do you hear me right now? I'm begging. I don't beg! You know that, but I am now."

"Can you give me time to think it over?" He said, as if he was really not going to give it any thought. I sighed. "No, never mind. You don't have to, we both know you're not going to anyway, so I'll save you the "contemplation." I give up. Happy? Bye, Joe," I said, and with that, I turned on my heal and descended down the stairs, tears streaming down, as I bumped into Miley.

"What's wrong, hon?" she said, with concern.

"Nothing," I said, as I wiped my tears. "Let's go," I said, as I finished going down the last few step. I said a quick goodbye to Mrs. Gray and walked out the door. Miley said her goodbye's as well, and followed after me.

"You're full of it, Demi," she said, in an icy tone, "now tell me what the hell is going on?" She's a supportive friend, don't get the wrong idea. It's just that we had just had that conversation about not keeping our feelings away from each other, and I was already back to my old ways. "Joe hates me, okay? I don't want to talk about it," I finished.

"No he doesn't, and you know it. Sure, he's pissed off, I would be too, but hate you? Not in a million years."

"He does, Miley. He was so insistent on not forgiving me, he refused."

"Dem, stop this. He loves you so much, and you know that," she countered.

"No," I whispered, as I slammed the door shut.

Joe's POV

Maybe I was a bit harsh on her, but she was my best friend for five years, and suddenly life gets hard and she blows me off! She never answered my calls, texts, never responded to any of my voicemails. She just left me hanging, wondering why the hell my best friend left me. We haven't talked in seven months, and now she realizes that life without me is hard and she needs me, so she apologizes to me and expects me to forgive her right away? Well, it's not that easy, and I'm sure as hell not going to let her make a fool out of me, by forgiving her just so that the next time something complicated occurs in her life, she can put our friendship on pause. Shouldn't best friends run to each other in difficult situations? I guess that's what she has Miley for, though, right? That's why she doesn't need me nearly as much as she claims. She has an amazing friend that she'll _always_ be able to run to. Miley's a good friend and she's genuinely a good person, and I'm happy my brother is dating someone like her. Maybe she's all that Demi needs.

Miley's POV

I hate this whole dramatic point in my life. I can't wait until it's over. I can't stand to see Demi so torn over this, and I can't stand to feel the way that I do. I can't stand the fact that some of my "friends" in fact, almost all of them, ditched me because of my false reputation. Demi is all I have, Joe doesn't talk to anyone anymore, which I find extremely hypocritical, because that's the exact reason he's so mad at Demi. The only person getting satisfaction out of this whole ordeal is my selfish father. I swear, this'll be the death of me.

* * *

**Okay, so I really wanted to put this up. This is the longest chapter of any story I've ever done. So, I hope you like it, and please review. Tell me what you think of it. Improvements I need, what you like about my story, what you don't like about it. As long as it's constructive I'm good. If it's something like, "your story sucks," it's unecessary, and I don't need it. I have 11 reviews and I'm on chapter 4, I'd say that's pretty good, so thank you. You have no idea how much it means to me, when people review. Thank you so much!**

**-xoxo Tori.**


	5. Who Are You?

Her best friend wasn't the same person anymore, she didn't laugh, never smiled, she was losing her. Day by day, the bags under her eyes would increase in size, her eyes droopy, it seemed that she always spoke in such a monotonous way, like the pain had eaten her up to such an extent that it seemed the pain that Joe caused was the only pain she felt, every other thing surrounding her was shut out, she thought nothing of it. Miley herself was fading away little by little into the deep depression Demi used to pull her out of. She didn't blame Demi, this is after all what Miley had asked of her. To let her feelings show. But she never thought her feelings would show in such a brutal way. Her friend was practically gone, and it was bringing her down, too. So, she decided that she was going to call Joe. The problem needed to be resolved, and soon. As soon as possible, because as much as they denied it they're in love with each other, and for them to know that they aren't on good terms with each other tears them up, whether they want to admit it or not. Joe just needed to stop being so damn stubborn, and forgive the confused girl that stood by his door, with tears endlessly flowing down her face, because Miley knew that deep down, he wanted to give in, but just like Demi, he had to put on this façade so that he wouldn't get hurt again.

So after the day was done, Miley met up with Demi, and drove her home in the bitter silence that filled the car. She tried to spark up a conversation with her, but she just replied with one word answers. It was really starting to eat at her. She didn't even know who this girl was. Demi was always talkative and people couldn't get her to shut up. This girl, this girl was a complete stranger, so after she dropped her off, she parked the car into her own driveway, and dialed Joe's number, as she entered the house.

"Hello," she heard a miserable voice answer.

"Joe?" she asked, just to assure herself if this unfamiliar voice belonged to the person she was meaning to talk to.

"Yeah, Miley, what do you need?" he said, almost bitingly to her.

"Well, with that attitude, I might as well cut to the chase. Joe, you need to forgive-"

"No," he said, cutting her off, before he could finish.

"Joe, she's miserable. I don't even know her anymore. That's not my best friend. It's like someone has invaded her body. She hasn't slept in days, I've forgotten what she even looks like with a smile on her face. It's bad Joe." she was hoping that would be convincing, but just as she suspected…

"And you think I haven't been affected by this? I-"

"Okay, then Joe. Save the misery for both of you and just forgive her. You need each other, Joe."

"Why, so she can step all over me again? I don't think so, Miles."

"Oh, come on Joe, it's Demi! It's freaking Demi, alright? You know she wouldn't do it again, so stop lying to yourself and trying to get even with her. Man up and forgive her!" On the other end of the phone she heard a long drawn out sigh, which was a good sign. That meant he was doing some contemplation.

"I'll think about it."

"Don't try that one with me, Joe. That's what you told her." she wasn't going to let him go, until she knew for sure that he was going to call up the girl and tell her that in fact he was sorry that he held a grudge, or in the least admit to himself that he's forgiven her. She got no answer from him though, after glancing at her phone to see that he hadn't hung up she mentioned, "Joe, I know that deep down, you want to forgive her, that you know she meant her apology."

"Yes, but she needs to hurt, too. I was hurt so badly, Miley," In a sense, I understand what you're saying, Joe, but she's suffered long enough. Please?"

"Fine," he reasoned, and the line was dead just like that.

There was nothing left for her to do, now except hope that he meant it.

The raven haired girl walked up the stairs of her home, her facial expression showing no emotion whatsoever. Her mom was beginning to get worried about her. She didn't know what was bothering her, because she wouldn't tell her. She'd just say "it's nothing, mom. It's just stressful keeping up my grades," and her mom would've actually believed her, if she didn't know that it was the last semester, and Demi was taking all electives now. She watched her daughter walk up the stairs all zombie like, as her forehead creased in worry. This wasn't her daughter.

* * *

**Hey, I'm so sorry. I know it's been a while and I am truly sorry. I've been focusing on a lot of other things this summer. I have summer school, because I didn't pass math. **

**I changed the point of view. Writing in first person was getting to be too much. I didn't enjoy writing when I was writing in first person. So, from this point on, it'll be omniscient. **

**Thank you so much. I have twenty reviews and I've been gone for a while, too.**

**You guys are amazing.**

**And for those of you saying my stories suck. Thank you. (: I honestly don't care what you think. You're not even revealing who you are. They're anonymous reviews. I don't care about the opinion of a coward.**

**And those of you that still get e-mails for updates of my stories, it means the world to me. **

**One last thing. I have a youtube for my stories! Subscribe? It's TheNileyNinja! It would mean a lot! Thanks!**

**I love you guys. **

**-xoxo Tori.**


	6. Decisions, Decisions

He released a long sigh, as he hung up the phone. He had to admit, without Demi, things just weren't the same, but on the contrary, was he willing to risk going through the loneliness and pain he want through, when she shunned him from her life, again, if she were to decide to block him out again? He stared at the phone in his hands for so long. The temptation was sitting right there in his grasp. He could get over himself and just call the damn girl, or he could set it down and decide never to speak to her again. He sighed, as he opened his phone, running his fingers across the keypad and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" he heard someone answer, dully.

"Hey, can we talk?"

Miley rushed out the door, taking advantage of her father's absence. He was working a double shift tonight, and she needed to talk to Nick about a few things. It had been two weeks, since she'd seen him, due to her father always being hom. He had been getting off of work early, but luckily for her, not tonight. She applied a coat of mascara, and licked her lips, smacking them together. Then, she drove off to see the boy that she'd been longing to see.

* * *

**Here's another chapter. I realize that it's ridiculously short, and I'm sorry, but I kind of had to make it that way if I wanted the next chapter to go the way I planned. **

**Hope you like it. (:**

**There's another chapter coming tomorrow, too, so look out for that one! (: **

**Love you guys. **

**-xoxo Tori**


	7. Take It to Heart

She tapped her dark purple nails on the hard, black table in nervousness as she told Nick the situation with his brother and her best friend. "I don't know what to do if he changes his mind, Nick," she said a sigh escaping her now, glossed lips. "Nothing ," he replied, "Miley, this isn't your situation to deal with," he continued. "I know, but she's my best friend and I can't help, but feel the need to try." "I understand that, Mi, but you have to let them come to terms with everything on their own," he said. He didn't always say what she wanted to hear, but more often than not, he was right. "I'll try not to get involved. I just miss my best friend." "And I promise, you, you'll get her back. Just wait, alright? Don't interfere," he said, as he gave her a concerned look. "Alright," she responded, nodding her head, releasing a long, deep breath.

"Yeah, what do you need?" Joe heard the person on the other side of the line answer."Kevin, I need your help with something." It'd been so long since Joe had called him, but Kevin had been so hung up on the fact that him and Joe were talking, he didn't think to antagonize Joe with his never-ending questions. He just sat and listened to Joe's situation, and you could tell by his tone, that Joe was genuinely troubled over this. Kevin took some time to contemplate, as he answered, "Joe, I think the best thing to do is.."

* * *

**Yes, I know it's another short one. I'm sorry, once again, I did it for the next chapter. **

**I hope you guys like it.**

**Thank you so much for reviewing and reading my story. **

**You guys are amazing. 3**

**-xoxo Tori.**


End file.
